Amor problemático
by Tsuki Hinamori
Summary: One-shot / Estaba de broma, de todas las mujeres del gremio, de magnolia, por Dios del mundo entero y se vino a enamorar de la más problemática de todas / acababa de descubrir los famosos celosos y con ello la verdad de sus sentimientos y razón de su futura muerte / sintió que era atravesado por espadas, quemado vivo y lo convertían en una estatua de hielo al mismo tiempo


Hola, hace ya varios meses que no publico nada de Fairy Tail y de la nada apareció esta idea, espero que les guste y disfruten la lectura, perdonen si me fallo algún error ortográfico.

.

.

.

Estaba de broma, no podía ser verdad, de todas las mujeres del gremio, de magnolia, por Dios del mundo entero y se vino a enamorar de la más problemática de todas, sintió pena por un momento de si mismo, acababa de descubrir los famosos celosos y con ello la verdad de sus sentimientos y razón de su futura muerte.

Se había enamorado de la maga celestial de Fairy Tail…

La mas protegida…

Una chica que amaba y era amada por sus espíritus…

Mismos espíritus que la sobreprotegían y cuidaban de ella más que de ninguna otra dueña que tuvieron jamás (aparte de la madre de la chica que le enseño a amar a sus espíritus estelares).

Joven que era parte del grupo más fuerte de Fairy Tail…

Grupo que consistía en 3 leyendas, el Dragón Slayer mas impulsivo del mundo y protector, el alquimista de hielo aunque pervertido igual de protector que su rival y la inigualable Titania con su poder…

Ellos la amaban y la cuidaban de todo y todos.

¿Aun no captan de quién se habla? Si es la mismísima Lucy Heartfilia, si bien ya no necesitaba ser cuidada por haber llegado a ser una maga de respeto y de alto nivel aun era protegida por esa banda de chicos que al sentir a la chica en demasiados peligros y al borde de la muerte no la dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra(aunque estos no lo admitieran).

Y eso a nuestro querido Sting Eucliffe ex miembro del gremio de Sabertooh, gremio que era odiado por Fairy tail (aunque a los gemelos dragon slayer los hayan perdonado) después de lo que les habían hecho era sumamente molesto, el no pidió enamorarse de la rubia, fue culpa de ella y su inocencia, ingenuidad y genuino encanto que lo habían cautivado, que él se saliera de su antiguo gremio junto con Rogue y sus Exceedos para entrar a Fairy Tail no tenía nada que ver con la maga estelar, que va, que quisiera estar con ella todo el tiempo tampoco era una razón, que la mirara aunque sea desde lejos e intentara hacer peleas verbales con ella solo para atraer su atención no tenía nada que ver con que haya decidido ingresar al gremio.

Ahora el rubio tendría que planear algo muy bueno para poder quitarle por un momento a todos los integrantes de su equipo de encima y poder estar a solas con ella…y Lector.

-Rubia, vamos de misión – le ordeno a Lucy el rubio.

-tú también eres rubio – murmuro refunfuñando la chica, suspiro y lo miro - ¿Qué misión? –termino preguntando ante la vista de sus compañeros.

-Esta…tardaremos alrededor d dias hacerla, esta en otra ciudad, es atrapar a un gremio oscuro. – informo mostrándole el papel que contenía los datos, tratando de parecer indiferente a las miradas nada tiernas de los amigos de la chica.

-Lucy vas a venir ¿cierto? – pregunto lector mientras la abrazaba de los pechos y esta le correspondía el gesto, logrando no solo que Sting, Natsu y Gray lo mirara mal, si no que Happy estaba por aventarse a quitarlo del lugar que por derecho le pertenece solo y repito SOLO a el.

-Que remedio…vamos – contesto con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba el pelaje de gato.

Sting por un momento sintió que era atravesado por espadas, quemado vivo y lo convertían en una estatua de hielo…o por lo menos eso decían sus miradas, jamás de los jamases alguien le habia pedido hacer una misión con Lucy sin el equipo entero, solo Wendy y Levy solo a ellas se las prestaban y si es que no era una misión peligrosa. Pero el rubio se la iba a llevar po días fuera de su alcance y eso no les parecía muy buena idea, todo el gremio miraba con una gotita resbalando por la nuca el aura asesina que rodeaba a los chicos mirando mal al ex miembro de sabertooh y Lucy, sin ser consciente de eso.

Y así fue como la misión dejo de ser para 3 (Lector, Lucy y el) a convertirse en una misión para 7 personas alegandole al rubio que Lucy formaba un equipo y fuera a donde fuera ella tendría que ir por ley con ellos (en especial con el pelirrosa y el Exceed azul), mirando para su desagrado como Natsu se pegaba a Lucy a veces como chicle, o como Happy cada que Lector quería abrazarla se metia y le ganaba o hacia berrinche con el cuento de que Lucy ahora prefería a otro Exceed. Fue en esa misión donde conoció los celos en su máxima expresión…ahora tendría que organizar un muy buen plan para separarla aunque sea unos días de ellos…misión que parecía imposible.

Soltó un suspiro resignado mirando la típica escena de ese ruidoso y amoroso gremio, pronto…Lucy seria suya, sonrió y trato de pensar en algo nuevo para tratar de que ese pensamiento se hiciera realidad pronto.

.

.

.

Hello bueno, les dejo aquí un pequeño One-shot/Drabble lo que sea, amo el NaLu pero no se, simplemente esta idea se me ocurrió y la escribí, si lo ven hay NaLu implícito xD no pude evitarlo, espero que les haya gustado, acepto criticas, sugerencias etc…absténganse de los comentarios groseros (en el sentido maleducado, y no hablo de groserías estas si las acepto siempre y cuando no me ofendan n,n)


End file.
